dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Truffle
"Yeah, well, I think it's stupid. My name has always been Truffle. I'm not just going to let someone start calling me Trufflebutt one day." — Truffle to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 2 Truffle is a cream colored tom with yellow eyes. Wears a dark blue collar. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Truffle is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as a cat outside the clans. - Chapter 2 Truffle is hanging out with Sulfur and Iceslide outside of twolegplace. Iceslide catches a mouse in front of him, and Truffle is interested, saying it was awesome. He calls him Icepaw, and Iceslide corrects him, reminding him that his name changes in a clan. Truffle says he thinks it's stupid, as his name has always been Truffle, and he wouldn't let someone start calling him Trufflebutt one day. Sulfur teases him, and the two get into a play fight. Iceslide rolls his eyes. It's noted that he's known Truffle and Sulfur for many moons. Truffle is noted to be a kittypet, yet rarely seen in twolegplace. He enjoys adventure almost as much as Iceslide, taking every chance to explore beyond his yard. Iceslide met him one day on the outskirts of RiverClan territory. Truffle is noted to be no coward, as he'd attacked Iceslide and knocked him right off his paws, but didn't know what to do next. Truffle was aggressive and rude at first, but the more Iceslide got to know him, the more he liked his spunk. Truffle is mentioned to have introduced Iceslide to Sulfur. After their play fight, Sulfur has Truffle pinned, and he hisses for him to get off. Sulfur is amused as Truffle shakes grass from his fur. Truffle comments that he wishes he could fight like Iceslide and Sulfur. He's no match for even a kitten, and he can't hunt for himself, he has to rely on his housefolk. Iceslide offers to show him, joking that he can be his apprentice. He gives Truffle a fake apprentice ceremony, naming him Trufflepaw, to his horror. Iceslide and Sulfur laugh. Sulfur nudges Truffle and comments that he should be with his twolegs before sundown. At the mention of the time, Iceslide waves his tail in goodbye and leaves. - Chapter 3 When Iceslide jumps up onto a fence in twolegplace, he notes that Truffle and the other kittypets taught him how to master this skill. - Chapter 5 Iceslide sneaks away from his patrol and goes to Truffle's yard. He sees Truffle dozing on a wooden table and prepares to sneak up on him, but Sulfur attacks Iceslide and surprises him. Truffle is awoken by Iceslide's yowl and snorts, saying he was trying to sleep. Sulfur tells him Iceslide was trying to scare him, which the RiverClan warrior denies. Truffle is amused, saying wild cats have nothing better to do than scare helpless kittypets. Iceslide reminds him that he's a warrior, "Trufflebutt", and he scowls. Iceslide notes that this is why he loves hanging out with these cats, they know how to have fun. Truffle asks him why he's here, and Iceslide says he just wanted to hang out. Truffle says it's kind of late, and his housefolk will lock him inside for the night soon. His tail droops and he apologizes, but tells Iceslide that he and Sulfur can do something without him. Iceslide is hesitant, feeling bad about leaving him out. Truffle starts to tell them they can go, when his twoleg calls him. Truffle says he has to go and runs off to the side of the house, calling goodbye to his friends before he goes inside. His female twoleg is happy to see him. When Iceslide hides and says he doesn't like twolegs, Sulfur agrees, says that this twoleg is only interested in Truffle, not them, and there's nothing to worry about. When Sulfur admits he gets lonely sometimes as a rogue, he adds that he has Iceslide and Truffle to keep him company. - Chapter 8 Icepaw crouches by the river, his heart aching. He notes that it's only been one day, and he already misses Violet, Juicy, Parrot, Truffle, all of them. He wonders what they're doing. - Chapter 9 When Iceslide is made a warrior again, he notes that he'd been an apprentice for just over a moon, and staying away from twolegplace had nearly driven him mad. He misses Violet and his other friends deeply. While on a hunting patrol, Iceslide considers going to twolegplace. His paws long to run there to Violet, to Juicy, and all his good friends. But he decides he can't take the risk. He looks toward twolegplace longingly, silently vowing that he'll find a way to get back to them as soon as possible. - Chapter 10 Iceslide awakes in the night to Sunripple prodding him. He urges him to be quiet and come with him. He is confused as they walk through the territory and asks Sunripple what's going on, but he doesn't respond. They are nearly at the border when Iceslide sees Truffle and Sulfur up ahead, his heart skipping a beat in shock. Truffle calls his name and charges at him, pinning him onto his back and exclaiming that he's okay, his eyes lit with joy. He asks Iceslide where he's been and what happened. Iceslide gasps Truffle's name in shock, and Sulfur pads over, saying it's good to see him. Iceslide gently pushes Truffle off of him and asks what they're doing on RiverClan territory and what's going on. Sunripple looks amused as he explains that he met with Dreamwhisper earlier tonight and was on his way back when he found Truffle and Sulfur wandering around the outskirts of the territory, yowling Iceslide's name. Sunripple figured that they knew Iceslide and told them he'd go get him before they woke up the whole forest. Sulfur glances at Truffle and says that he told him to shut up, but he wouldn't listen. Truffle shrugs and comments that it worked. Sunripple comments that they're lucky he heard them and not someone else, and Iceslide agrees, staring at his friends as he says it was dangerous to do. But he purrs and touches noses with both Truffle and Sulfur, saying it's great to see them, and he's missed them so much. Truffle says they've missed him too and stares at him, asking where he's been and noting that it's been over a moon. Sulfur adds that they thought something had happened to him, or he might be dead. Iceslide feels guilty and apologizes for worrying them, explaining that he got caught and couldn't leave the camp. Truffle and Sulfur exchange a worried look, and Truffle quietly asks if they can still be friends. Iceslide's stomach twists, and he promises he'll find a way to keep meeting them, adding that he can't just abandon his friends. Truffle looks relieved, and Sulfur tells him to be careful and not get in trouble for them. Iceslide promises he will and says they should go home, adding that he'll come to Truffle's place to meet them when he can. Sulfur yawns and says he'd like to get to his den and sleep, and Truffle agrees, telling Iceslide they'll see him around. Iceslide says goodbye and watches them leave and disappear into the darkness. After the two leave, Iceslide turns to Sunripple and thanks him, hesitating as he asks if he won't tell anyone. Sunripple says that he won't, as Iceslide is keeping his secret, so he'll keep his. When Sunripple and Iceslide talk about the warrior code, Sunripple says that there's no cat in RiverClan like Dreamwhisper, then jokes that there certainly isn't one like Truffle either. Later, Sunripple says Iceslide is lucky Truffle and Sulfur didn't wake up everyone. - Chapter 21 When Sulfur tells Iceslide he's leaving the forest, he sadly tells Iceslide he's sorry, adding that he's already said goodbye to Truffle. After meeting with Bone Shred, Iceslide says he'd better get going, as he wants to visit the kittypets and warn them about the rogues. He begins padding away when Bone Shred calls him, and he looks over his shoulder. Bone Shred says that his loyalty should stay with him. Iceslide blinks, puzzled and wondering what's wrong with being friends with the kittypets. For a moment, he isn't sure what to say. Then he responds that his loyalty is to all of his friends. - Chapter 22 Not long after they get back to camp, Iceslide goes straight to twolegplace. He has to warn his friends about Bone Shred and his rogues. He doesn't know if any are still lingering around here, and the thought of something happening to Violet fills him with dread. Parrot stares at him numbly and says there's more, that they took Dime and Truffle as prisoners. He doesn't know why. He moans that it's a nightmare here, and things used to be so peaceful. Iceslide tells him he's so sorry and licks his head, his heart throbbing with grief and guilt. He asks about Violet, and Parrot tells him she's fine and has been wanting to see him. After saying goodbye to Parrot, Iceslide heads for Violet's nest. He can't believe what the rogues have done in twolegplace, and it's all his fault. He's anxious about Truffle and Dime and refuses to let them die too. - Chapter 23 Iceslide is trudging through the snow to Bone Shred's camp. So much has happened today. He knows it's not over yet. He needs to confront Bone Shred and get him to let Truffle and Dime go. He's dying to take a break, but can't waste any time when he doesn't know what the rogues are doing with his friends. When confronting Poisoned Sap and Shredded Ivy, Iceslide snaps that he's not playing games with them, unable to contain his frustration. He says that they have Truffle and Dime, and they're going to let them go. Poisoned Sap is amused. As they try to distract him, Iceslide feels something inside him snap as he says that he's not falling for their tricks. He pushes Shredded Ivy away from him, bristling as he says he's going to get his friends. He starts forward between them, but Poisoned Sap pushes him to the snow and says he's not going anywhere. - Chapter 24 Iceslide knows that he needs to save Truffle and Dime. He tells Blizzardfur that he needs help and explains that two of his friends are being held prisoner by Bone Shred and his rogues. He can't rescue them alone and needs the clan to help. Blizzardfur looks at him like he's mad and asks if he's insane, as he just caused the deaths of their friends and kin, and he expects them to help rescue his kittypet friends, risking more lives. Iceslide looks down, realizing how crazy he was to think they would. He rasps that he knows, but doesn't know what else to do, as he can't let them die. Blizzardfur's eyes soften, and he tells Iceslide that he's lucky Shimmerstar didn't exile him yesterday. If he were Iceslide, he'd be careful and start thinking of his clan first. Iceslide stares at him desperately, saying they're his friends and asking if Blizzardfur will help. His brother immediately says no. As he leaves, Iceslide sighs and looks down, growing anxious as he wonders what the rogues are doing to Truffle and Dime right now, and if they're still alive. Just then, Sunripple pads over and says he heard what he said and will help him. Iceslide is surprised, and asks hopefully if he will. Sunripple says of course, and since everyone is busy, they sneak out and begin heading through the snow. After Sunripple is killed, Iceslide struggles under Crimson Ice, anger pulsing through him as he tells Bone Shred that he has his friends from twolegplace, and to let them go. Bone Shred studies him and asks why he didn't just say so. He tells Iceslide to follow him. As he does, he knows that this is crazy, as Bone Shred will never let them go. He's playing at something. Crimson Ice and Poisoned Sap follow them across the clearing. Iceslide thinks that this isn't good, and something's very wrong. Bone Shred leads them to a rocky den, nodding to the guards, and they move aside. Iceslide follows Bone Shred in with Crimson Ice and Poisoned Sap following. Iceslide's heart skips a beat when he sees his friends. Truffle is laying on his side, exhausted and weak. Iceslide realizes with a pang of sadness that he and Dime are starving. He gasps Truffle and Dime's names. Truffle's eyes flicker open, and he rolls onto his stomach, staring at him in disbelief and croaking his name. Iceslide starts toward them, but Bone Shred raises his tail and growls. Crimson Ice grabs Dime, and Poisoned Sap pins Truffle, digging her claws into his shoulders. Iceslide snaps and asks Bone Shred what he's doing and to let them go. Bone Shred smoothly purrs that he will, once Iceslide gives him more information about the clans. When Iceslide refuses, Crimson Ice kills Dime. Bone Shred pins Iceslide and growls for him to tell him something, or the kittypet dies too. Truffle whimpers and stares at Iceslide desperately, wailing for him not to let him die, adding "Iceslide, please!". Iceslide silently says he won't. He pulls away from Bone Shred blurts out that the clans meet at fourtrees every full moon, knowing he's doing something terrible, but desperate to save his friend. He tells Bone Shred they won't be expecting an attack. Bone Shred purrs and says it sounds perfect. He looks at Poisoned Sap, and Iceslide is relieved, waiting for him to tell her to let him go. But Bone Shred tells her to kill him, and Iceslide freezes. Poisoned Sap pulls Truffle's collar back with her claws and bites into his neck. Truffle squeals and struggles, but she crunches down harder, and a moment later Truffle's head falls to the ground, his eyes wide and sightless. Iceslide screeches "No!" and lunges at Poisoned Sap. She slashes him across the shoulder and pins him down, and Iceslide wails his heart out like a kit, calling her a piece of fox dung and saying he'll kill her, adding that she's a piece of rotten prey. Poisoned Snap sneers down at Iceslide and asks if she shall kill him too. After the rogues leave, Iceslide slumps to the ground between the bodies of Truffle and Dime, sobbing and trembling as he thinks how sorry he is. He's never felt so defeated. Everything about this had failed. Sunripple, Dime, and Truffle are dead, and now Bone Shred is attacking RiverClan again, as well as a gathering. He wants to wail to the sky how sorry he is. - Chapter 25 As Iceslide lays in the stone den, he tries not to look at the bodies of Truffle and Dime that are there with him. He wants to remember them as they were when they were alive, not bloody and motionless. He silently notes that he never should have come here, as now three more cats, his friends, have died because of him. As Iceslide runs to the RiverClan camp, it's noted that he still feels numb and shaken by the deaths of Truffle, Dime, and Sunripple. - Chapter 27 When Shimmerstar mentions the gathering to Iceslide, he freezes, his blood turning to ice as he remembers what he told Bone Shred. The rogue leader had forced him to give more information in exchange for Truffle and Dime's lives, however he had them killed anyway. - Chapter 29 Truffle is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. He silently notes that he was fun and cheerful. - Quotes "Yeah, well, I think it's stupid. My name has always been Truffle. I'm not just going to let someone start calling me Trufflebutt one day." -Truffle to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", ''chapter 2 - ''"I wish I could fight like you and Sulfur. I'm no match for even a kitten! I can't even hunt for myself, I have to rely on my housefolk." -Truffle to Iceslide and Sulfur in "Beyond the River", ''chapter 2 - ''"You wild cats have nothing better to do than scare helpless kittypets." -Truffle to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", ''chapter 5 - ''"You're kind of late. My housefolk will lock me inside for the night soon. Sorry. You and Sulfur could go do something though." -Truffle to Iceslide and Sulfur in "Beyond the River", ''chapter 5 - ''"Don't let me die! Iceslide, please!" -Truffle to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", ''chapter 24 Gallery Truff.JPG|Truffle design Character Development and Origins Believe it or not, Truffle was first created as a troublesome aggressive kittypet. He spent a lot of time away from twolegplace, picking fights with other cats. But as I wrote him into ''Beyond the River, I changed his personality completely, and now he's the fun loving Truffle you know and love. In an early description, he is described as a cream tom with a dark blue collar and amber eyes. truffle.JPG truffle2.JPG Truffle2.png Truffle3.png Catlist1.JPG Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Kittypet cats Category:Characters Category:Toms